amor se escribe con sangre
by atsuya fubuki
Summary: esta es una historia con ocs, que pasara cuando unos vampiros compren a unas chicas como comida pero los sentimientos comienzen a fluir en un amor prohibido. si quieren participar pasen y lean lose malsummary T.T
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa ya se ya se debieron de aburrir de mis ideas pero hoy traigo una nueva con ocs se trata de como unos vampiros compran a unas chicas como comida pero no pueden comerlas todavía ya que la sangre de ellas es limpia y pura y deben hacer que estas se hagan impuras para que sepan mejor pero que pasara si los sentimientos comienzan a fluir y los chicos se enamoran de ellas el amor entre humanos e inmortales será posible o la naturaleza de los vampiros podrán contra sus sentimientos lo importante es que ellos sepan lo que quieren junto a ellas y peleen por ellas definitivamente será muy difícil en especial porque las chicas esconden un secreto que ni ellas mismas conocían enemigos naturales podrán superarse y cumplir un deseo que traiga pasión dolor y amor entre seres de dos mundos?**

**Que pasara cuando las chicas decidan mantenerse puras y las verdaderas formas de ellos salgan aun temiendo por salvar la vida de ellas que decidirán salvarlas o quedarse junto a ellas las personas no son lo que parecen y mucho menos al saber que en este mundo hay gente que aparentan lo que no es tal vez nunca sepan la verdad pero el sentir la respiración de la persona de la cual te has enamorado o sentir su fría piel sobre la tuya buscando desesperadamente un sentimiento prohibido significa arriesgar hasta tu propia vida para salvarla sin importar cuanta sangre haya de por medio sabrás lo que significa escribir amor con sangre.**

**Que pasara cuando viajen a un mundo alterno donde los verdaderos monstruos serán las chicas un mundo donde al no tener ninguna fuerza o poder deberás aferrarte de la última esperanza que tendrás para regresar a tu casa aun cuando eso signifique dejar salir partes tuyas que no conozcas o manchar tus dedos con sangre inocente pero que vale más amar y salvar a la persona que amas o amar y saber que tú puedes ser la asesina de tu amor deberán decidir entre convertirse en uno de ellos o salvarse en un juego macabro entre el mismo infierno y el cielo donde todo será permitido con el fin de haber un ganador el cielo contra el infierno humanos contra vampiros amor contra odio, todo valdrá en este juego donde Dios pone las reglas y tú eres la marioneta**

**Y esa es la idea principal espero les guste y si lo se tal vez esta idea no sea muy buena es solo que me inspire no me maten espero les haya gustado si quieren participar acá la ficha**

**Nombre:**

**Edad: de 13 a 15**

**Características:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Pareja:**

**Cumpleaños:**

**Historia:**

**Poder:**

**Y si tienen alguna idea me gustaría saberla para este fic para algún otro espero participen matta ne besos y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo a e inazuma no me pertenece**


	2. nos acaban de comprar!

**Hola primero que nada gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic, espero les guste ya saben inazuma no es mío pero este fic si y de todas los y las fans que los lean en cada capítulo se ira comenzando con un pov de diferentes ocs espero les guste**

*pov megumi*

Porque nacimos? para que estoy existiendo? Simples preguntas que nos hacemos en un momento de nuestras vidas, Siempre me lo preguntaba realmente no debería existir eso pensaba hasta que llegue acá todas las personas que están acá sufren solo somos mercancía sin valor esperando a que nos compren para así ponerle fin a nuestras patéticas vidas hoy nos venderán, desde que llegue acá conocí a muchas personas como yo a todas nos secuestraron y cada una tienen una historia peor que la anterior sigo sin entenderlo es algo que tiene que ver con nuestras almas y nuestra sangre pero de algún modo u otro estoy feliz conocer a gente como las que conocí acá me hace sentir como que no solo yo estoy destinada a una vida sin esperanza y sufrimiento aunque toads hemos decidido mantenernos con vida después de todo el fin justifica los medios.

*fin pov*

El lúgubre lugar solo tenía una ventana por donde solo entraba el oxígeno necesario para vivir era oscura y la única luz proviene del pequeño espacio ente la puerta y el suelo donde se podía ver una pequeña luz a la cual todos querían alcanzar.

Se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaba poco a poco las chicas que se encontraban con unas cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos llevaban unos vestidos cortos blancos unos hombres llegaron y todo se oscureció para ellas, sus cuerpos pesaban más de lo que deberían, sus fuerzas eran inexistentes aunque estaban acostumbradas a este trato seguían sin soportarlo la poca humanidad y dignidad que en algún momento habían tenido se había perdido en el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar pero posiblemente lo que más les doliera a esas chicas podría haber sido el hecho que nadie las busco, ellas conocieron el dolor humano frecuentemente eran castigadas cuando se portaban mal o mostraban algo de rebeldía eran llevadas a una habitación muy pequeña donde solo podias esperar y llorar en la oscuridad donde la única esperanza de vida era la calidez que te daba la tenue luz de luna, aunque frecuentemente se propusieran planes de escape todos acababan en simples errores, suicidarse ya lo habían pensado pero no lo harían la única luz de esperanza aun existía no se habían podrido todavía mientras estuvieran juntas lo lograrían…

*en el salón principal*

Goenji: chicos enserio creen que encontraremos algo bueno acá?

Tsunami: este es el lugar que nos recomendaron ya fuimos a otros lugares pero no había nada

Fubuki: Tsk… si no hay nada bueno acá lo destruimos (golpeando una mesa)

Fudou: (sus ojos se tornaron rojos) me muero de hambre

Afuro: esperen y si no hay buena gente acá tendremos que conformar con algún ser vulnerable (asiendo gesto de asco)

Hiroto: no otra vez esa comida da asco

Goenji: no podemos hacer nada de cualquier modo ese es el alimento más fácil de conseguir todos los seres humanos dan asco sienten rencor amor tristeza y eso hace que se vuelvan vulnerables y sepan horrible

Fudou: sentimientos aburridos arruinan la comida (sus ojos se tornaron rojos) a qué horas iniciara esto

Fubuki: cállate o harás que nos corran (sus ojos se tornaron rojos) que delicia sangre fresca

Tsunami: chicos miren

Fidio: ya se están preparando genial

Giancula: chicos debemos saber cuáles queremos

Midorikawa: odio estas subastas porque si dejas pasar una oportunidad te jodes

Suzuno: ja! Yo solo quiero comer que tan difícil es eso

Shingeto: miren que debemos estar seguro de a quienes queremos

Hiroto: tsk… cállense que esto va a comenzar ahora

La habitación se oscureció dejando ver las mesas en que se encontraban sentados las "personas" si se les podría llamar así por una suave y tenue luz de vela el escenario se ilumino con una tenue luz naranja dejando ver al presentador que sostenía un micrófono y un mazo enfrente de un escritorio

Kageyama: y la primera venta del día son un grupo de chicos…

Después de media hora los chicos ya se habían aburrido nadie valía la pena todas eran simplemente almas inútiles sangre inútil pero aun así habían sido comprados

Midorikawa: valla perdida de mi tiempo todas estas personas dan asco

Fidio: ni loco compraría algo así

Goenji: vamos a buscar otro lugar

Las cortinas se cerraron y antes de que ellos pudieran irse oyeron la voz del presentador

Kageyama: buenas noches a las personas que se quedaron hasta el final, como recompensa por su paciencia el mejor grupo de nuestra mercancía un grupo de señoritas entre los 13 y 14 años de edad todas están unidas haci que les daré un momento para verlas.

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo de chicas que estaban encadenadas de los pies y las manos sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por un pequeño vestido de tela blanca que llegaba arriba de las rodillas

Fidio: esperen… creo que ellas si valen la pena

En el salón se oyeron murmullos de todos los presentes mientras que a la vez sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí muy oscuro

Hiroto: las quiero

Fubuki: mmm… ellas son las ganadoras nos daremos un gran banquete

Kageyama: y ahora las presentaremos tomo a la primera chica con sumo cuidado y la levanto haciendo que las demás chicas por inercia se acercaran más esta belleza es: samui Yoshida

(la chica era de cabello albino liso y largo, con flequillo hasta los ojos, sus ojos oscuros y piel blanquecina,) la dejo caer al suelo y paso a la siguiente haciendo lo mismo ella es : Giyuki Keitsu (la chica tenia su cabello muy lacio, color azul índigo bastante brillante, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta que cae por su hombro derecho, sus ojos son de un azul cielo intenso, brillantes y fríos, con tez clara y delgada.) haciendo lo mismo que la anterior tomo a la tercera les presento a Fuyumi Tenshi. (ella es alta, tez pálida, ojos color añil, cabellos rubios atados en una coleta con una trenza en esta y flequillo a la izquierda con varias mechas en color añil, con un cuerpo muy bien formado) ella es : Sora Nagano (su cabello es color verde obscuro, lo tiene cortado en capas hasta los hombros, tiene un flequillo de lado izquierdo que le cubre un poco más abajo de la ceja, sus ojos son verde pistache muy luminosos, piel pálida, delgada y muy desarrollada para su edad) ella es Haruki Kazami

( su cabello es azul indigo que le llaga hasta el cuello, llevaba un pequeño broche blanco que su jeta su rebelde flequillo de lado, sus ojos son verdes, tez clara y es delgada) ella es: midori kanu (Posee un cabello de un color azul el cual tiene un largo el cual le permite llegar hasta la cintura de Midori, suele llevar una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y su fleco le cubre completamente a frente, su tez es más bien palida y sus ojos de un rojo carmesi siempre tienen un brillo que detona alegria,Midori es un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad pero no mucho, solo unos cuantos centímetros, además tiene un cuerpo desarrollado para su edad) ella es Michiru Toyotomi (cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo desarrollado pero sin exagerar) y ahora esta: Nombre: Yukiko Kimura (Características: Es una chica de ojos azules, largos cabellos negros que llegan hasta su cadera, labios gruesos y rosados, y piel banca como la porcelana) y ella: Tsubasa Madokawa(Caracteristicas: pelo verde con celeste ojos grises platinados cejas finas su cuerpo no es muy desarrollado tiene piel morena) una de las ultima pero igual de importante: nombre: Ryuuno Totamachi (Apariencia: ojos morados, pelo castaño oscuro largo y liso hasta las rodillas) ella es: Shizuko Yamamoto (Características: Es delgada, mide 1.68, su piel es color vainilla, su cabello es color azul celeste liso y le llega a una altura un poco abajo de los hombros, tiene un pequeño flequillo que le cubre medio ojo derecho, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro.) y por ultimo ella es Nombre: megumi komari (ella es un poco alta su cabello es de color negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus puntas son rojizas excepto las de los flequillos cargaba 2 colas y su fleco a un lado derecho pero no está muy desarrollada ya que no tiene pechos ni muchas curvas sus ojos tiene un color negro muy profundos y su tez es blanquecina) como ven estas son las mejores de todas las que hemos mostrado denme sus sugerencias

Chico1: veinticinco millones de yenes

Kageyama: una propoicision muy alta alguna más?

De repente se comenzó a oír todas las voces que iban aumentando el precio las chicas solo se lanzaban miradas tratando de calmarse

Kageyama: muy bien entonces se las llevara en hombre de traje blanco por quinientos millones de yenes

Los chicos se pararon de su asiento hasta llegar al escenario donde estaban hincadas las chicas

Goenji: (lanzando una maleta llena de dinero) nosotras nos las llevaremos

Hiroto: un billón de yenes en efectivo

Kageyama: vendido a los jóvenes

Fubuki: me parece asombroso

Kazemaru: (jalo el extremo de la cadena) nos las llevaremos de inmediato

Kageyama: lo siento tendrán que esperar un momento a que ellas tomen sus objetos

Afuro: está bien… donde las esperamos

Kageyama: por favor síganme

Haci los chicos siguieron al hombre hasta llegar a una sala donde estaban unos sillones sillas y muebles para que tomaran asiento

*con las chicas*

Fuyumi: por lo menos tenemos buen precio

Samui: (tono sarcástico) ja ja pero si debemos ver un lado positivo no nos compró ese asqueroso anciano

Shizuko: bueno eso es cierto amenos esos chicos se ven jóvenes

Giyuki: me pregunto qué harán con nosotros

Ryuuno: por lo menos estamos juntas

Tsubasa: eso es cierto estamos solas pero juntas

Yukiko: cállense ahí viene alguien

Las chicas volvieron a su trabajo de guardar las cosas

Kageyama: bien hecho chicas gracias a ustedes gane mucho dinero

Sora: a que bien y cuantos nos dará

Kageyama: por favor son demasiado lindas (sujetándola de las muñecas) tiene suerte que les di tanto trato

Haruki: trato? Casi morimos repetidas veces debido a tus idioteces

Kageyama: (le dio una cachetada) mal agradecida

Midori: mal nacido déjanos ya tienes lo que querías porque nos sigues molestando?

Kageyama: (la empuja contra haruki) deberían agradecerme les di un hogar

Michiru: un hogar esto era una cárcel pero ya acabo

Kageyama: ja y que creían que iban a conseguir unas chicas tan podridas como ustedes nunca fueron buenas en nada solo son mercancía nadie las busco ni siquiera se preocuparon por ustedes les di un hogar y eso no caminaría

Shizuko: (apretó los puños) ve-vete maldito cabrón! Ya déjanos en paz ya nos vendiste no tienes nada que hacer acá

Kageyama: como te atreves a hablarme así (le da una cachetada) apresúrense es de mala educación hacer esperar (se fue)

Haruki: estoy tan molesta

Sora: ya todo acabo, apresúrense y vámonos de aquí (les dedico una sonrisa)

Megumi: (abrazando un oso) de que sonríes al salir de acá solo iremos a una casa donde nos torturaran abusaran y comerán que hay de lindo en eso al morir volveremos al mismo infierno donde seguiremos sufriendo

Shizuko: ca-callate idiota que veras que sobreviviremos

Ryuuno: (cerrando su maleta) vámonos!

Al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta que ahí estaban esos chicos que se pararon inmediatamente y se acercaron a ellas

Fudou: genial y ahora como nos las repartiremos.

Kazemaru: hagámoslo en la mansión no quiero seguir ni un minuto aquí

Después de eso los jóvenes se fueron caminando por ese inmenso pasillo que no parecía tener fin en las paredes habían muchas decoraciones nadie hablaba y el único sonido que se oía eran las respiraciones y el ruido de las cadenas arrastrándose tras un momento de paso se subieron a un gran auto mientras que las chicas eran matadas por las miradas de los chicos tenían un aire de superioridad y tranquilidad eso fue interrumpido por un ya llegamos jóvenes amos de un sirviente las chicas se bajaron y entraron a una gran mansión donde un olor dulce y embriagante las mareo y seguido hizo que perdieran el conocimiento.

Afuro: muy bien ahora a comer

Fidio: que es esto (tomando a yukiko en sus brazos) son puras que asco

Tsunami: no puede ser que todo se valla al quinto infierno

Shingeto: cálmense un poco

Hiroto: enserio bueno por lo menos nos divertiremos un poco

Fubuki: dejémoslas dormir (les dedico una mirada comprensiva) deben estar cansadas

**Y hasta acá el capítulo pase casi todo el día haciéndolo es que siento que me quedo algo raro es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y más cambiándoles la personalidad bueno acá las preguntas:**

**Les gusto?**

**Vale la pena seguir?  
que les gustaría que pase?**

**Les gusta las personalidades de los chicos?**

**Que harán ahora que todavía no se las pueden comer?**

**Gracias a todas las que participan de verdad no pensé que tendría muchas visitas pero me alegra que les haya gustado díganme les gusto? Que si la repuesta es no lo dejo de hacer si tienen alguna idea o una propuesta para un nuevo fic díganme que me gustaría saber cada review es un helado para mido-kun**


	3. nuestras nuevas reglas!

Kyaaaa gracias a todos por esas cosas que dijeron me encanto y me motivo a escribir el segundo capitulo en este mismo día inazuma no es mío T.T pero algún día lo será lo se muajajaja bueno pero ahora el fic

*pov giyuki*

Soñar con una pesadilla no es realmente un sueño es tan solo un temor que crese en tu corazón y llega a tu subconsciente, pero aún así sabes que despertaras, pero vivir en tu mayor pesadilla no es vivir es sufrir una pelea entre tu cuerpo y alma contra el mundo saber que descenderás al mismo infierno pero sin estar muerta, sentir tu cuerpo en un sufrimiento que llega más allá de los limites, saber que tu corazón nunca tendrá felicidad, saber que lo que todos añoran alcanzar es tan solo una ilusión que tú ya perdiste la esperanza de ver, todos fingimos humanidad para esconder los demonios que tenemos dentro cuando los desatas, todo termina sabes que no hay marcha atrás acaso yo podré alcanzar mi añorado deseo de libertad o terminare siendo un demonio más en el infierno cuando deje salir mi verdadero yo todos me miraran pero después de todo lloro por el pasado que me persigue, por el presente que no puede controlar y lloro por un futuro que de repente me parece tan oscuro tan cruel tan difícil de ver un rayo de luz donde ni si quiera y podré controlar mi vida

*fin pov*

Los rayos que se aproximaban de una tormenta comenzaron a penetrarse en las cortinas de una tonalidad vino que tenía esa habitación tras un leve sonido de lo que parecía una alarma las chicas se despertaron notando que estaban acostadas en diferentes camas tapadas y con pijamas no recordaban lo que había pasado pero sabían que ahora tenían dueño al despertarse se dieron cuenta que debían portarse bien tratarían de vivir lo más que pudieran después de unos minutos despertando se pararon y se lanzaron miradas el cuarto era diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas las paredes de una tonalidad lila muy clara daban un ligero espacio de tranquilidad las paredes estaban acompañadas por algunas obras de arte muy antiguas que se habían tomado por perdidas unas flores se encontraban en un tocador con una nota que decía: "los jóvenes amos nos han pedido que cuando estén listas las llevemos con ellos"

Samui: al parecer nos están esperando

Fuyumi: bueno después de todo ahora seremos sirvientas también no?

Ryuuno: que te hace pensar eso?

Haruki: si nos hubieran querido hacer algo lo abrían echo ayer no creen?

Sora: supongo que es más fácil comprar sirvientes que contratarlos y darles paga cada mes

Tsubasa: pero pagaron mucho no cren?

Yukiko: bueno aca dice que nos cambiemos y preparemos supongo que hay que hacerlo

Michiru: bueno (sacando sus cosas) con permiso

Todas se alistaron y cuando estuvieron listas salieron encontrándose con una chica Alta, de piernas largas y bien torneadas, curvas bien marcadas y en su lugar, vientre plano, rasgos finos y algo infantiles pero con un toque de ternura, cabello largo hasta sus muslos de color verde marino que es lacio y sedoso, con dos mechones más cortos que caían al lado de su rostro y le llegan hasta su barbilla, sus ojos son de color dorado y muestran mucha fiereza.

Giyuki: poniéndose enfrente de sus amigas ¿Quién eres?

Xxx: mi nombre es natasha kimura y soy como ustedes estoy acá porque mi amo me pidió que les explicara algunas cosas

Shizuko: un gusto entonces tu eres una sirvienta entonces? Si te refieres a él como amo?

Natasha: mmm… se podría decir que si pero es diferente por favor acompáñenme

Tras un camino en donde iban en completo silencio donde el comienzo de las gotas de lluvia se hacían oír haciedno que las ventanas comenzaran a ser cerradas por todos los sirvientes de la gran mansión al llegar a una puerta de caoba con detalles antiguos

Natasha: bueno ahora viene la parte difícil (toco la puerta) ahora quédense detrás de mí y hagan lo que les digan

Chicas: claro

Los chicos se encontraban hablando cuando fueron interrumpidos por el leve golpeteo en la puerta se lanzaron algunas miradas seguidas de unas sonrisas malévolas

Shingeto: adelante

La puerta se abrió con una velocidad tortuosa pero al abrirse pasaron las trece chicas y haciendo una leve reverencia dijeron al unísono: buenos días mis amos

Goenji: buenos dias chicas (poniendo una taza de té en la mesa) por favor tomen asiento

Afuro: debido a que las compramos por grupo decidiremos a quienes les pertenecerán

Fubuki: (levantandose y haciendo una reverencia estilo caballero) pero antes nos presentaremos modales ante todos chicos… el es shuuya goenji, ichoruta kazemaru, akio fudou, suzuno fuusuke, gianluca, shingeto afuro terumui, fidio aldena, hiroto kiyama, riuuji midorikawa mark kruger, tsunami y por ultimo mi nombre es shirou fubuki un gusto.

Michiru: es un placer nosotras somos…

Afuro: silencio gatita ya sabemos quienes son

Natasha: por favor chicos antes que nada deberían decirles no?

Gianluca: tienes razón verán chicas como saben nosotros las compramos como mercancía pero no podemos comerlas todavía simplemente no se nos apetece

Fidio: como no las dejaremos ir nos las repartiremos

Fudou: y deben saber que si se comportan bien les daremos un premio y si la actitud es errónea deben saber que no lo toleraremos

Suzuno: también comenzaran a dormir en nuestras habitaciones donde tendrán suficiente espacio para lo que necesiten

Fubuki: y también como un regalo extra les daremos clases especiales para que obtengan conocimientos

Kazemaru: si alguna de ustedes traiciona a su nuevo amo deben saber por seguro que será más que inaceptable

Shingeto: pero lo más importante les recomiendo no tratar de escapar eso sería la falta más grave que podrían cometer (sus ojos se tornan rojos) y dudo que deseen morir enfrente unas de las otras

Afuro: pero no deben preocuparse cada uno las ha elegido por una razón como verán natasha es como ustedes fue comprada en Estados Unidos por mark y se quedara acá para aconsejarlas y enseñarles los castigos y sufrimientos que podrían pasar si no se comportan

hiroto: como han de saber la etiqueta y los modales son muy importantes para nosotros y seguimos los estilos tradicionales solo podrán hablar cuando tengan permiso no podrán hacer tareas para chicos almenos que se los ordenemos y por ahora esto a sido lo mas importante

Midorikawa: por favor presten atención que las mencionare y después a sus nuevos amos por favor al saberlo acérquense a el. (tomo una hoja)

Samui-fudou

Giyuki-goenji

Fuyumi-gianluca

Sora-shingeto

Haruki-suzuno

Midori-kazemaru

Michiru-afuro

Yukiko-fidio

Tsubasa-tsunami

Ryuuno-fubuki

Megumi- hiroto

Y por último shizuko ira conmigo

Las chicas se encontraban con sus respectivos amos ellos tomaran asiento de nuevo mientras que las chicas permanecia de pie detrás del respaldo de las sillas tras unos movimientos muy velozes las chicas estaban sentadas en los regazos de los chicos las chicas muy confundidas voltiaron a ver a natasha la cual solo tenia una sonrisa de amabilidad

Tsubasa: (levanta la mano)

Tsunami: claro habla

Tsubasa: por pura curiosidad por que nos repartieron asi?

Los chicos simplemente se lanzaban miradas tratando de dar una respuesta normal

Tsunami: bueno pues eso es por razones nuestras que no te incumben pequeña

Un rayo calló haciendo que todas las chicas abrazaran fuertemente a los chicos excepto megumi que solo abrazo a su peluche

Los chicos se admiraron por esa reacción pero a hiroto parecio molestarle la actitud de su nuevo "jugute"

Hiroto: (le robo el peluche) pequeñaja muestra mas respeto y actua como tus amigas

Megumi: (se separo) damelo inmediatamente

Hiroto: y si no quiero que

Natasha: (le tomo el peluche) toma megumi (se lo da) señorito kiyama nol deberia actuar de esa forma

Hiroto: mark que es esta clase de comportamiento

El mensionado se levanto y tomo la muñeca de natasha y la llevo hacia afuera de esa sala

*fuera*

Mark: malcriada (le da una cachetada) cuantas veces te he dicho que debes comportarte bein

Natasha: pero no era justo lo que le hacia

Mark: sabes muy bien que mereces un castigo

Natasha: claro amo

Oyeron la puerta abrise y eran hiroto y megumi

Hiroto: ella tambien merece un castillo quiero ver que le haras a natasha

Mark: claro

Megumi: (susurrandole) losiento te meti en problemas

Natasha: no hay problema

*dentro de la sala*

Fubuki: (abarazo a ryuuno) que pasa ryuu-chan te dire haci desde ahora

Ryuu: es solo que todas les tememos a esos ruidos

Goenji: encerio porque?

Midori. Cuando estabamos en ese lugar los rayos sonaban muy fuertes y kageyama solia torturarnos cuando llovia

Tsunami: ese mal nacido

Yukiko: pero lo peor era ese ruido (tapando sus oido)

Samui: suena demasiado fuerte nos golpiara de nuevo no quiero no quiero

Fuyumi: (abrazando a gianluca) nos llevara a esa habitacion

Shizuko: (abraza a mido) tengp miedo de quedarme solo, sola con el no quiero

Midorikawa: (le sujeta la barbilla) no deben llorar aunque el dia este triste sus sonrisas lo haran brillar.

Afuro: ademas ahora estan con nosotros no dejaremos que les ponga una mano encima

Fudou: y si se atreve (levanta su puño) no sale vivo

Las chicas sonrieron tal vez no eran tan malos

*afuera*

Mark: el castigo perfecto

Hiroto: (con un tic en el ojo) maldito pervertido

Megumi: odio mi vida

Natasha: despues de un tiempo te acostumbras

Las chicas llevaban orejas y colas de gato y unos bijotes dibujados y alrededor sus cuellos llevaban una cadena comnzaron a caminar y entraron al salón

*dentro*

Silencio al ver esa bizarra y a la misma vez extraña escena

Fidio: yo creo que me voy ante que esto se ponga peor vamos yukiko-chan

Yukiko: hai fidio-zama

Al igual que fidio todos se marcharon

*Con fidio*

Fidio: deja aca tus cosas yukiko-chan (señalando un mueble)

Yukiko: e-este es nuestro cuarto?

Fidio: no te gusta?

Yukiko: es muy lindo fidio-zama

La habitacion estaba deacorada con un estilo italiano habian 2 grandes camas la del chico y la de la chica unos escritorios un gran librero y una tv para distraerse

*con fudou*

Fudou: aca dormiras (mostrando una cama) pero si sientes miedo puedes acompañarme (le dio un beso en el cuello)

Samui: no estoy bien fudou-zama todo es muy lindo te gustan los pingüinos fudou-zama?

La habitacion era de un color verde imperial y condecoraciones antiguas pero tenia algunso pingüinos (muchos) que hacian pensar eso

*con goenji*

Giyuki: pue-puedo dejar mis cosas aca goenji-zama?

Goenji: si per no seas tan formal ocupa un termino mas amistoso (recostandose en su cama)

Giyuki: (acercandose) le parecese bie que lo llame como goenji-kun?

Goenji: me gusta mucho (galo a la chica asiendo que se acostara a su lado)

Su cuarto era como el de un adolecente normal solo que esta era muy ordenada y un tono naranja cubria las paredes.

*con giancula*

Fuyumi: giancula-zama desea que haga algo por el momento?

Giancula: si quiero que me leas este libro (se lo da)

Fuyumi: como ordene (comenzó a leer)

Aunque la verdad era que la chica estaba muy distraída por el tema italiano que cubría la habitación

*con shingeto*

Sora: shingeto-zama le puedo servir en algo

Shingeto: me tienes miedo?

Sora: disculpe?

Shingeto: me odias desearias matarme y escapar?

Sora: mas adelante se lo dire yo no juzgo a un libro por su portada

El cuarto del chico era de un toco blanquecino hueso estaba en perfecto orden pero con algunos libros esparcidos por el suelo

*con suzuno*

Haruki: suzuno-zama no deberia enojarse tano (tratando de traanquilizarlo)

Suzuno: como que no maldito kageyama como les pudo hacer eso

Harki: suzono-zama calmese

La habitacion era de un blanco nieve con lineas horizontales azul claro y muchos detalles en azul marino

*con kazemaru*

Kazemaru: (tenia a midori en sus piernas) con que te gustan los libros?

Midori: hacie es kazemaru-zama

Kazemaru: si te comportas bien te compraron los que me pidas

La habitacion era muy linda un tono turqueza y algunos dibujos a mano algunas cosas en el suelo y muchas decoraciones

*con afuro*

Afuro: dime michiru (la estaba peinando) que quieres que te haga en el cabello?

Michiru: lo que usted quiera afuro-zama

Afuro: entonces are algo que me tome tiempo para seguir jugando con tu cabello

Michiru: cla-claro afuro-zama

Su habitacion era amarilla aureola con detalles blancos y algunos dibujos y pinturas de ángeles demonios y dioses adornaban las paredes

*con tsunami*

Tsubasa: a tsunami-zama le gusta mucho la playa verdad?

Tsunami: simplemengte la amo

El cuarto cabed decir tenía la decoración playera habian tablas de surf pelotas inflables etc

*con fubuki*

Ryuu: tu cuarto es muy lindo fubuki-zama

Fubuki: muchas gracias ryuu-chan ven quiero hablar un rato contigo

Ryuu: como ordene fubuki-zama

El cuarto era blanco nieve con copos de nieve y destellos en gris había muchas cosas que tenian que ver con el invierno

*con midorikawa*

Shizuko: tu cuarto es muy lindo midorikawa-zama

Midorikawa: me alegra que te guste shizuko-chan

Shizuko: te gusta mucho el helado?

Midorikawa: no no me gusta me encanta es como la droga para mi

El cuarto de lchico era verde pistacho con dibujos y muchas cosas involucradas con helado

*con mark*

Natasha: mark-zama su cuarto a quedado muy interesante

Mark: supongo que si natasha pero es muy diferente al de mi verdadera casa

Natasha: claro mark-zama

Mark: espero ayas entendido el castigo (le quita las orejitas)

El cuarto tenía muchas cosas americanas la bandera del pais del chico y otros objetos relacionados

*con hiroto*

Megumi: hiroto-zama puedo

Hiroto: no tu castigo no a terminado aun (le acaricia la cabeza) maúlla

Megumi: (sonrojada) miau!

El cuarto era verde claro tenía muchas pinturas y fotografías adornando la habitación

Un rayo callo haciendo que las luces que iluminaban las habitaciones se apagaron entonces se oyó un grito

Y hasta aca dio mi mente la idea del castigo fue de mi queridísima ale-chan jajaja espero les haya gustado y ahora las preguntas

Les gusto?

Los chicos se están portando bien?

Quieren que en el siguiente cap haya humor?

Mataran a kageyama por ser tan maldito?

Alguna idea?

Les gustaron las habitaciones?

y aca se acaba todo espero les aya gustado besos y abrazos matta ne mañana no subire capitulo de ninguno de mis fics creo pero si lo hago lo subiré el domingo sin mas que decir bye bye sayonara!


	4. juguemos a las escondidas

_**Hola acá traigo la continuación de este fic primero que nada este cap va a estar un tanto (mucho) extraño pero bueno a si dawn coño ya deja de putiarme hasta por reviews por hiroto que él esta guapo y tu jodiendo eso te pasa por enviarme tu ficha tan tarde a que más bueno inazuma no es mio T.T pero este fic si muajaja muéranse de envidia bueno unas ideas son de ale-chan y otras mías y una cosa más dawn si sigues jodiendo juro que me las pagaras bueno acá el fic**_

*pov ryunno*

Sentir miedo es un sentimiento humano el temor nos demuestra que hagamos lo que hagamos siempre habrá algo al que temerle debido a que es mas fuerte que nosotros y ahora me pregunto un sentimiento humano lo tendrán los seres de oscuridad? O solo es un modo de mantenernos sumisos de las fuerzas del mas haya?

*fin pov*

Todos las chicas corrieron en busca de sus nuevos amos tras ese grito que paso después de que ubiera una falla eléctrica unos, minutos después las chicas salieron corriendo y llegaron al cuarto de fubuki

*adentro del cuarto*

Ryunno: que de-demonios fue eso?

Yukiko: ryu-chan que paso?

Ryunno: estaba hablando con fubuki-zama y algo que tiro al suelo

Tsunami: fuiste tu fubuki?

Fubuki: quería ver que pasaba (como nada)

Ryunno: fubuki-zama eso fue muy cruel

Fubuki: yo solo quería divertirme y no debes hablar sin que te lo dijan

Ryunno: claro fubuki-zama

Fidio: que tal si dejamos esta situación ya es hora del té no creen?

Shingeto: todo debe estar en orden recuerden que hoy viene kira

Kazemaru: cierto hoy se les unira una chicas

Goenji: ella ya sabe las reglas asi que no traten de hacer algo raro entienden?

Chicas: claro

Unos minutos después todas las luces habían vuelto y las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo al estilo indio a la par de las sillas de sus "amos"

Samui: (levanta la mano)

Fudou: si?

Samui: que estamos esperando?

Fudou: a un miembro de esta casa que trae hoy a su alimento el viajo un tiempo buscando algo delicioso pero solo encontraba gente como ustedes

giyuki: oye que nosotros no tenemos culpa de que no seamos deliciosas

fudou: goenji dejaras que ella me falte el respeto asi como asi?

Goenji: (le acarisia la cabeza) bien echo

Giancula: fudou no dijas nada (con los ojos cerrados) que el la crie como queira

Fuyumi: no somos bebes

Michiru: mejor esperemos en silencio y evitemos problemas

Afuro: bien dicho michiru

Pasaron unos minutos

Midorikawa: y ese idiota que se cree haciéndonos esperar

Shizuko: tranquilícese midorikwa-zama

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico idéntico a hiroto solo que más pequeño con el cabello y los ojos más oscuros y una chica pelirrosa con el pelo corto y rizado con el flequillo echado a un lado y las puntas del pelo negras. Con piel blanca y ojos rojizos

(verán tras recibir una recomendación, ja recomendación, las amenazas de mi hermanita dawn y su odio hacia mi oc kira hiroto el doble pequeño de hiroto tendrá la misma edad que los demás y estará vivo)

Mark: natasha ve y habla con la chica y asegúrate que se conozcan ¿ok?

Natasha: si mark-zama

Las chicas salieron dirigidas por natasha y se fueron a la cocina

Haruki: hola soy haruki cómo te llamas (viendo a la chica)

¿?: hola soy hibiku kuro (mirando las suelo)

Natasha: no tienes por qué ser tímida hibi-chan ahora somos amigas

Las chicas se presentaron con las nueva y les conto quien era su "amo"

Sirvienta: chicas por favor llévenle estas bebidas a los jóvenes amos

Midori: claro señora

Las chicas tomaron las bandejas y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban los chicos como era de costumbre natasha toco la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar

*adentro*

Hibiku: hiroto-zama

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla y ella trago en seco

Hibiku: (se acerca a su hiroto) aca tiene hiroto-zama

kira: gracias hibiku pero mmm… kiyama que a mi me llamen hiroto y a ti kiyama

Hiroto: antes muerto hiroto 2

Kira: maldito kiyama ya te dije que odio que me llames asi

Hiroto: pues mala suerte

Megumi: no tengo problema en decirle kiyama-zama

Hiroto: pues a mi no me gusta entiendes? Mira hirotito que te dija kira

Kira: (se le tira encima) no me dijas hirotito maldito bastardo

Hiroto: (queda encima) soy mayor que tu kira haci que ahora haci te quedas

Kira: a encerio dime a que horas naciste

Hiroto: como coño lo voy a a saber

Goenji: callense los dos tu te quedas como kira y tu como hiroto

Kira y hiroto: pero yo…

Suzuno: (mirada asecina) si siguen como bebes me los comeré a ustedes y no a haruki

Kira y hiroto: ok

Shingeti: bueno que tal si jugamos un rato?

Kazemaru: a que quieres jugar?

Shingeti: a mi juego favorito

Kira: me parece bien

Sora: (levanta la mano) mientras ustedes juegan que deberemos hacer

Tsunami: ustedes jugaran también

Las chicas presintieron que algo malo pasaría

Giancula: no teman ganarán algo muy bueno si nos ganan

Fuyumi: enserio el que giancula-zama

Natasha: no muchas gracias giancula-zama mejor jueguen ustedes

Mark: vamos natasha no te pongas asi todas jugaran o no se de que seremos capases (sus ojos se tornaron rojos)

Afuro: miren si nos ganan dejaremos que se vallan y no las buscaremos

Fudou: pero si pierden harán lo que nosotros oredenemos

Giyuki: mmm… supongo que no es mala idea pero que tendremos que hacer si perdemos

Goenji: no lo sabremos hasta que se acabe el juego

Shingeto: muy bien juguemos a las escondidas y vamos a divertirnos mucho

Los chicos si se les podía llamar asi se quedaron contando mientras que las cicas se escondía pero el echo de estar sola en una casa tan grande y a oscuras como esa no era la mejor opción y varias se escondieron en parejas todas podían oir los pasos de los chicos uno por uno se hacían mas rápido y de ves en cuando escuchaban cuando ellos decía: jugaremos hasta encontrarlas ocúltense bien o ahora hay que buscarlas los chicos como eran de esperar las encontraron

Fidio: jajaja ya están todas

Kira: ahora que las hemos encontrado, parece que ganamos reciban su castigo, el juego ya termino

Fabuki: que castigo les pondremos

Fudou: yo las quiero ver de maids

Goenji: claro porque no?

Fidio: no lo se seria algo extraño

Tsunami: a quien le importa

Fidio: pues a mí no es justo hacerles eso

Kazemaru: piensa fidio cuantas veces personas las vieron haci

Fidio: *pensamientos* no lo se no es que me moleste verlas asi es solo que seria bajarles mucho el autoestima además como caballeros no debemos aprovecharnos *fin*

Goenji: (moviendo a fidio) reacciona

Fidio: hagan lo que quieran

Minutos después todas las chicas tenían trajes de maids y estaban en las piernas de sus amos

Kira: mmm… estoy aburrido

Hibiku: y que le gustaría hacer señor

Kira: tengo una idea (parándose) ya vuelvo

Minutos después regreso con una gran cantidad de libros

Hiroto: para que es eso?

Kira: muy bien quiero ver cuanta fuerza tienen en las piernas

Shingeto: kira eso les dolerá

Tsunami: a quien le importa todas arrodíllense

Las chicas hicieron caso y momentos después tenían sus piernas llenas de libros pasaron minutos horas y las chicas ya no soportaban sus piernas la noche callo y debían irse a dormir

Midorikawa: muy bien todas párense

Natasha: no podemos

Mark: a que se refieren

Sora: nuestras piernas no responden

Afuro: (cargando a michiru) vamos a dormir

Todos los chicos hicieron lo mismo con sus presas las llevaron y sus habitaciones y toda la casa quedo en completo silencio pero minutos después se oyó un fuerte sonido y las chicas desaparecieron

_**Que les parecio el capitulo? Si estaba medio muerta cuando lo hice pero tengo problemas ya sabes cuales ale-chan y no estaba muy inspirada mañana subo uno cueste lo que cueste para remediar este bueno dijanme que opinaron**_

_**Aca las preguntas:**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Que abra pasado con las chicas?**_

_**Les gusto el juego y el castigo?**_

_**Que quieren que pase**_

_**Sugerencias?**_

_**Bueno aca se acaba todo hasta mañana a y se aceptan criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS entendido? Jajaja es broma besos y abrazos matta ne.**_


	5. un grave error parte 1

_**Hola acá traigo la conti que les había prometido si se que algo tardada pero espero les guste inazuma no es mío ya lo saben etto… chicas este es mi primer lemmon así que no lo juzguen tan duramente bueno acá el fic**_

*pov sora*

las mariposas son las mas bellas criaturas de un simple insecto sale una bella mariposa libre total sus alas largas y bellas, pero que me paso a mi? Porque no tengo alas porque no avance porque no me converti en una bella mariposa acaso mi libertad es imposible?

*fin pov*

Cuando las luces volvieron los chicos salieron con los ojos totalmente rojos dirigiéndose miradas

fidio: quien fue el maldito

Shingeto: donde están todas

Kira: puta madre mi comida se ha ido

Goenji: hay un aroma distinto

Giancula: si pero de quien es

Mark: este aroma lo conozco de algún lado

Fubuki: kageyama

Tsunami: ese hijo de puta

Los chicos salieron en busca de las chicas aun cuando caía una torrencial tormenta llegaron a ese tétrico lugar, aun cuando se debía entrar tranquilamente los chicos patearon la puerta los rayos seguían cayendo aún sin saber a dónde ir siguieron su instinto sintieron un fuerte golpe en la nuca cayeron al suelo.

Las chicas despertaron y se dieron cuenta de donde estaban

Samui: somos tan odiadas que hasta las personas que nos compran nos devuelven

Yukiko: crei que después de todo ellos eran buenos..

Tsubasa: creo que son como kageyama

Giyuki: claro que no! Yo se que ellos vendrán por nosotros

Fuyumi: enserio y dime porque lo harían? Después de todo somos puras comidas sin sabor

Haruki: odio decirlo chicas pero es verdad después de todo le servimos más a kageyama

Midori: por lo menos a el le conseguimos dinero

Ryuuno: si pero que podemos hacer escapamos de kageyama y nos atrapan los chicos, escapamos de los chicos nos atrapa kageyama

Hibiku: no chicas ya verán yo sé que kira-zama y los demás nos rescataran

Shizuko: mejor esperemos ya verán que todo nos saldrá bien

Megumi: da igual después de todo tendremos siempre el mismo resultado démonos por vencidas

Natasha: chicas como pueden rendirse tan fácilmente podremos escapar además los chicos vendrán ya lo verán, yo conozco a mark sé que el vendrá solo debemos estar juntas (abre los brazos)

Después de todo era cierto natasha era la chica con más tiempo así todas la abrazaron

sora: natasha porque eres tan buena con nosotras?

Michiru: si natasha yo también queiro saber

Natasha: porque si una cae todas caemos ahora todas finjan estar dormidas que ahí viene alguien.

Las chicas siguieron la orden era mejor enfrentarse luego

Los chicos despertaron en una habitación muy rara estaban atados por una cadena en sus brazos y pies y la cadena atada al techo aún cuando se podían mover un poco les dolia

Fudou: no puedo mover..me que pasa- su voz se oia adolorida y muy cansda

Kageyama: eso significa que no puedes seguir aca

Afuro: tu maldito que nos hiciste

Kageyama: es fácil la debilidad de todo vampiro

Suzuno: mal-maldito como pudiste hacernos esto

Kira: que pasa no logro entenderlo

Kageyama: descansen mañana los venderé

Hiroto: mier-da cuanto tiempo?!

Midorikawa: aún podemos salvarnos si nos vamos de aca

Mark: -mordio la cadena- auch! Grito fuertemente pero lo logro la cadena se había roto

Goenji: mark?

Unos minutos después los chicos estaban libres y salieron caminando al llegar con kageyama lo golpearon dejándolo inconsciente

Shingeto: debemos apresurarnos después será demasiado tarde

Tsunami: (abrió una puerta) aca están

Aún débiles levantaron a las chicas y se hicieron pequeñas cortadas logrando formar un pentagrama con sus sangres

Todos los chicos diejron: when the sun sets and the creatures of the night out, the path of darkness will open their doors and let their owner, the darkness we will open the doors to the abyss returning us to our impure contract (cuando el sol se oculta y las criaturas de la noche salen, el camino de la oscuridad abrira sus puertas y deja pasar a sus dueño, la oscuridad nos abrirá las puertas al abismo regresándonos a nuestro impuro contrato)+

Se abrió una especie de portal donde pudieron entrar a una velocidad increíble llegaron a una mansión parecida a la de antés donde cada chico tomo camino hasta su habitación.

*con mark y natasha*

Mark dejo caer suavemente a natasha sobre la cama posicionándose sobre ella

Natasha: mark-zama que paso?

Mark: tenia mucho miedo natasha, no quería pensar en perderte

Natasha: no se preocupe por eso mark-zama no me iré hasta que usted lo ordene

Mark: entonces no vuelvas a irte no quiero eso

Mark se acercó a natasha empezando a besarse apasionadamente aun cuando natasha no entendía bien decidió corresponder sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar al separarse un hilo de saliva los unia

Natasha: mark-za..

Mark: solo mark no tienes por qué ser tan formal cuando estemos solos

Natasha: claro mark dígame le sucede algo?

Mark: si, me siento raro quiero verte, quiero sentirte natasha no dejare que te vallas, no sin antes ser mía

Natasha se estremeció al oír esas palabras sintió como mark bajaba a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y dejar marcas

Natasha: mmm…. Mark

Mark: me encanta como dices mi nombre natasha

El chico siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta llegar a la tela de su camisa la cual la retiro muy fácilmente para luego quitar su sujetador mark se levantó un poco viendo a natasha de una forma pervertida y deseando más, pero se dio cuenta del rubor de natasha

Natasha: no me mires asi- cubrió su cara con una almohada-

Mark: porque haces eso natasha acaso no te gusta lo que hago

Natasha: tengo miedo de lo que puedas hacerme

Mark: solo sentirás placer te lo prometo

Dicho esto el chico unio sus labios con la chica el chico se sacó su camisa rápidamente dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo

Natasha: mark eres muy guapo- lo último lo susurro pero luego lo abrazo por el cuello uniéndose más a él empezando un beso sumamente apasionado, el chico al no resistir más penetro a la chica con fuerza, no se dio cuenta de lo que había echo hasta que un grito de dolor y una lagrima que callo en su mejilla, miro a la joven que estaba en frente suyo, quien tenía saladas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos

Mark: natasha eras virgen?

La chica no contesto nada solo desvió su mirada llorosa y un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas

Mark: tomare eso como un si

Natasha alzo su mano y como esperaba mark entrelazo sus dedos con las de ella para luego comenzar a moverse

Natasha: ahh… mark más

Mark: natasha yo no puedo mas voy a… ahhhh…

El chico dejo ir un largo gemido al igual que la chica se separaron jadeantes

Mark abrazo a natasha mientras la cubria con una bella sabana de seda blanca

Mark: no te vallas de mi lado de nuevo

Natasha: ahora no lo podré hacer- unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico

Mark: que pasa princesa- el chico limpio cuidadosamente esas lagrimas

Natasha: ahora tienes todo de mi incluso lo que más me importaba

Mark: yo lo siento

Natasha: esta vez eso no bastara

La chica callo presa del sueño quedando dormida, mark sintió una opresión es su pecho pero al igual que natasha cayó ante el sueño sin separarse de ella

_**Hasta aca el capi espero les haya gustado me extrañaron? Me fui mucho tiempo jaja espero les haya gustado este cap déjenme un review con sus ideas que siempre alegran mi día matta ahita a y para las que quieran entrar a el nuevo fic aún hay vacantes besos y abrazos cami**_


End file.
